Mobile devices, includes cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital computes, and other similar devices, are increasing used and relied up on for many different fields and endeavors as the devices become more powerful and flexible in operation. The very mobility and connectiveness of mobile devices allows the devices to operate as substitutes for larger computes, as well as performing communication and entertainment functions.
In addition to other attributes, the graphical abilities of the new devices has also become more powerful, allowing more elaborate visual displays for the users of such devices, including extensive animations.
However, the processing power and graphical display of a mobile device comes at a price of power consumption. The limited size of mobile devices limits power storage, and the mobility and varied utility of the devices often limits charging opportunities. Thus, devices may be extremely useful but the usefulness may be limited by power consumption.